


A monthly visitor

by loszaros



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caring, F/M, Fluff, Love, Pain, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loszaros/pseuds/loszaros
Summary: Vision is trying to understand the pain women have to go through every month and is doing his best to help Wanda going through this week.





	A monthly visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Her pain is based on my symptoms. I usually have really bad cramping and pain in my lower back, numbness in my thighs hand losing appetite and a lot more😂 I didn't include much of it but I thought it would be nice seeing her deal with this and ofc Vision cause it's new for him.

Vision startled at the sudden movement from his left. Wanda woke up in the middle of the night, Vision feared it was a nightmare again but that wasn't the case. Wanda got up and went to the toilet, she had a small problem. Maybe it was just nature calling which made Vision ease into the headboard and focused on the television. After 30 minutes, Vision's worry came back, Wanda hasn't left the bathroom since she walked in. He stood up and checked on her, he remembered to knock. "Are you all right? Did something happen?", Wanda responded, he heard her heavily breathing "I'm okay, just give me a few more minutes." Vision did what she said and sat back on the bed, he couldn't stop being worried. No bathroom activity took her this long, he knew this might be normal for her, Vision decided to let her be. After a few more minuted Wanda emerged from the bathroom with tears streaking down her cheeks. Vision's mouth dropped open, seeing her like this was too much. She lied down beside him again and put the covers up to her neck, pulling her legs in a fetal position. Vision knew she was in pain, she usually did this when she was under the weather. He curled up behind her and softly lied his hands on her stomach, a quick kiss on the back of her head gives extra comfort. Vision asked her his burning question "Tell me whats wrong. I know how you usually react when you're not comfortable and this is happening right now, how are you?" Wanda let's out a sigh which ended in a soft whimper. "It's nothing really, I'm not sick, just having a monthly visitor. I don't think you've ever experienced that with me." Vision was confused, he googled the term with speed so he could easily make her feel better. "Do you want me to make you a tea?" Vision saw that a tea would me very appealing in these kind of situations. She gave him a nod. Wanda's back was getting cold from the lack of body warmth he was giving her and rolled up into a burrito. Vision came back with her tea and wanted to hand it to her "Uhm.. Wanda I think you might have to sit up if that is possible." he heard her deeply exhaling against the pain, "Or I'll just put this on the bedside table." he puts the glass near the edge, in case Wanda grabbed for it. Wanda's eyes are closed, she is still in pain, breathing in and out as if she's in labour. He sat next to her went through her hair with his fingers, trying to comfort her, Vision is frustrated, because he is unable to help her. "Is it always like this and what can I do or what do you do to ease the pain, I can't see you like this Wanda." Wanda sleepingly said "If it's this bad then I take an ibuprofen, but I can take it could you just get inside the bed and hold me? And increase ypur body temperature, that helps with cramping." Without any hesitation he held Wanda in his arms increased his body temperature and let her hands guide his to her uterus.  
"This is hopefully working, I don't want you walking to the pharmacy because of a stupid natural occurrence." she was angry and he could here it, Vision thought that her circumstances weren't at all stupid, he thought it was actually breathtaking that her body eventually was able to bring a new human into the world.  
"Do you want to watch something or eat anything?" Her neck tickled as he breathed right into it, she laughed at him but responded "No I'm okay, I'm trying to sleep if that is even possible." she nuzzled her back closer to his front and held his hand tight to her uterus basically clenching. He waited for her to fall asleep and didn't dare to leave her in bed when she needed his warmth, eventually he did to make her breakfast and phased into his human disguise, on his eay to the pharmacy, he knew it wasn't exactly what she asked him to do, but he felt it was right. Lucky as he entered the bedroom Wanda was still asleep and he could prepare the breakfast, he went to the bedroom and left the Ibuprofen next to the tea. Wanda woke up to the smell of her favorite omelett. A sharp pain went through her lower back and thighs, she hissed and got Visions attention as he watched her from the kitchen. "Are you all right, did you hurt yourself?" was his question, she looked at him and nodded. She left the bed and took the ibuprofen and cold tea to the kitchen, Wanda lowered herself on a chair and ate the omelett Vision made. He took the cold tea and reheated it with his hand. After Wanda ate she waited for the food to settle before she took the ibuprofen with the last sip of tea. "So you went out to get these huh?" she asked him, her eyebrow is raised very, very high almost hairline high. He looked down to his feet, if he could, he would've blushed right now. "I mean it was nothing really and you know that, I think no one deserves to be in that kind of pain." she smiled up at him with a big and sweet smile. "Thank you so much." She stood up and gave him a big smooch on his cheek.


End file.
